Irresolute Belief
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: What did someone who was brought back [from the dead] do, exactly? / Sequel to 'Someone Save This Hopeless Soul'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.**

**Sorry. I'm really adamant on Austin having a country accent so bear with it please. I luhve a good country accent *heart googly eyes* If there's any way to butter me up it'd be that.**

* * *

She wasn't waking up.

The despair hit him like bricks; the confusion, the physical pain.

The woman had said a few days but it had been months and there wasn't even a twitch. He stayed by her side and he was worried; he couldn't believe this; couldn't stand the thought of living his new mortal life without her.

Before, he was doomed with an eternity of loneliness but it never hurt as much as this.

And unlike his [before] situation, he had to sit and wonder what he could do to help. And have his heart-break as he repeatedly reluctantly coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to be done but wait...and wait.

He stands from his chair beside the hospital bed, his eyes sad and weary.

"Oh, Ally. Please wake up." His accent is there, his country twang echoing in the spacious hospital room. "I hate this, darlin'. Yer' hooked to them machines and I can't do nothing but hope and pray for you to be okay in there. You gotta wake up soon, darlin'."

He stares at her, hoping for a change. Anything.

But there is nothing and his hope dies a bit more.

"Any changes?" He turns, his eyes locking on to Trish's.

"No. She's still sleepin' like a rock." He grumbles, plopping back down and into his chair. "This girls' gonna get a good talkin' to when she wakes up."

Trish chuckles. "From you and me both, I suppose." She sits next to him, her eyes sad. "Mason and Liz are arguing about moving down here permanently or not. They asked my opinion and I told 'em to do whatever they like but...if they do I think it'll make Ally feel worse...to be honest."

Her confession doesn't shock him that much, really.

"I think so too." He confesses and they both sigh, their shoulders drooping. "This is painful, Trish." He says quietly and she nods; wordlessly agreeing.

"She'll come back to us." She says, her voice, once so confident, is unsure and he sighs.

"...yeah." He says finally, pushing himself to his feet. "At any rate, I'm gonna go home and sleep for tonight. Being here with her...I can't just sleep. I always feel like if I do, she'll wake up or...disappear." He whispers the last part and Trish says nothing as he walks out of the room.

* * *

**Prologue completed :D ****I have slight confidence :O Please REVIEW. **

**Code word for "This chapter is wonderful": Butterflies. I won't give you a code for "This chapter is bad" 'cause, whale, uno ^-^ **

**Oh god I'm lame ._. but I feel like I'm back to my cheerful self (from two-three years ago) I don't beat myself up anymore and my heart...it's better, I guess. **

**I love y'all. Review if you want Ally to wake up. ****It's crucial, y'know?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.**

* * *

It was dark. She liked it, kind of, because it was numbing. Every now and again there was a flash, a voice, a beautiful flash of gold but eventually, it flickered out.

Like everything else in this place.

She lost her hope; there was no one here but her, after all. Was this heaven? Hell? She knew it was a place where no one could hurt her except herself.

And she sometimes wanted it.

Would stare at her skin, wish to feel something, even if it was a physical something. She'd wish with all her might because this was her place, right? She should be able to manage that, right? But that gold would flash again, the voice, so beautiful, calling to her.

Her vision, view, perspective changes and she's in a street now. The only street light lit was a lone one, down the road. The sound of shifting gravel from behind her has her moving forward and she can't comment on this ever so cliché movie scenario.

_If you're going to spook me, do it right._ She growls and the streets drops away, her stomach dropping with it and if she could puke in here, she would.

She's learned to call this place home but really, she knew it was a rift in time, a figment of her own dormant mind, a place she's trapped herself.

She's been here for years, it feels like, and she still can't seem to wake up.

_'Ally. You've been asleep too long, Ally. You need to wake up soon, so try to remember. You've rested too long. You've become too accustomed to this lacuna.'_

The voice is familiar, kind of, but she can't place it and it hurts, her heart beginning to palpitate as her head begins to tighten, pressure pressing down on her.

_'We can't reach you, Ally. You have to find a way to save yourself.' _

It's a different voice but it still strikes a chord and her eyes begin to water. She's shaky, in pain, can't comprehend anything anymore, the only thing recognizable is the voices.

Oh, she wishes they'd stop.

_'Ally, honey, listen closely. You have to let go. Forgive, forget. You need to make peace. We can't protect you any longer, Ally. We will begin to do what we must for you to wake up.'_

A last voice enters the void and she screams, fear making her forget how to breathe.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She chants, over and over again. "I don't want this, stop it, stop it now, stop it please! This hurts, it hurts! Why, why, why? What am I forgetting? Leave me alone!" She cries and the never-ending blackness drops away again, leaving her, once again, on a long dark street, with only one street light lit.

This time, though, she's not alone. And the shifting of gravel is in front of her now.

* * *

Austin walks down the street, his hands in his pockets, hair hanging over his eyes freely.

And he wonders; wonders when Ally will wake up, if things will be the same or different, if things will begin looking up for them all.

Wonders if everything is truly over.

His mind wanders further and he sighs, stopping, looking up at the sky.

Wishes he could paint 'cause that'd be cool. He can actually touch and feel and hold and..._be_...but without Ally here, awake, _living,_ it all seemed pretty useless because all he could really do was stay beside her; wait for her.

And he felt helpless, hurt, confused and more than anything, he wanted his hope back. Because he was losing it.

He wondered what Ally was feeling right now as she lay there. Could she hear them when they talked to her? When they talked _about_ her in front of her comatose body?

His heart clenches and his face pinches in pain.

"Dammit. I hate this." He grumbles to no one in particular, his fists clenching. He observes his surroundings, eyes taking in the simplest details.

A bird in its nest; a bee buzzing around with its companions, gathering pollen from the occasional cluster of flowers; the leaves falling from tree branches as the smallest of breezes pass through.

For such a dark world, he decides suddenly, it held some of the most beautiful things.

And the darkest, of course.

His mind drifts back to _that_ [incident] and his view of everything darkens again. Sure, during that time he'd gotten his mortality back, but at what cost? Ally had also gotten stuck in her own mind, she'd almost been killed, he later found out, by an _incubus_ and two psychotically crazy boys, one of them being her _ex_.

He sits on the park bench that he'd ended up beside and closes his eyes, leaning back with his arms over the back of the bench.

Someone sits and he looks up, his eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Hi." The girl sitting beside him smiles and he blinks, smiling back.

"Hiya." He greets her, sitting up. "Sorry." He scoots closer to the armrest, less in the middle. She laughs.

"No biggie." She flips her hair and he blinks again, getting a closer look at her.

He smiles suddenly, laughing. "You look really familiar. What's your name?" He asks her and she laughs.

"Is that a pickup line?" She teases him and his forehead creases up.

"I didn't even think of it like that." He blushes and she laughs again, bumping shoulders with him.

"It's good. I was joking. Um, my name is Cassidy. Cassidy Brandon." She smiles and Austin moves away from her, his eyes wide.

"Ah, um...it was really nice meetin' ya. I've...gotta go though. See ya, Cassidy." He shoots off of the bench and runs away, ignoring her as she calls after him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this (: Unfortunately, when I made Cassidy Austin's daughter in SSTHS, I realized I couldn't just let sleeping dogs lie forever with that one. As much as this gives me the creeps, there you have it. ****Austin's daughter, everyone *shivers and bows***

**God this is so...unnatural ._.**

**Review, please! They give me the warm fuzzies and make me update faster c: **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish I did, but if I got my way, there would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.**

**Current summary: With Ally in a coma and no way to help her, Austin decides to wait everything out. But after some unexpected twists, Austin has to make some big decisions...and decide whether or not it truly is a good thing to wait for this love...supernatural ensues.**

**I realized I made a mistake making Ally be in a coma T_T not 'cause everyone's grieving and stuff but cause I can't write Austin's POV that well. It's weird 'cause I'm a girl and it's hard for me. But I will do what others do and try my best c: Bam! What?**

* * *

This was unbelievably frustrating and confusing, he decided.

What did someone who was brought back [from the _dead_] do, exactly? I mean, sure, if he was a criminal, this would be a gold mine for him! He'd be off the radar, no records, no identity because he was _supposed to be dead_.

But he wasn't. And, worse still, he was known in this town for his singing before.

He'd have to talk to Trish about this because contrary to her looks, she was devious and pretty smart when it came to things like this.

Walking into the hospital room, he stares at Ally's still form. His eyes trace her face, pause at her lips and he groans in frustration.

Ally was another thing he had to worry about, he thought, and he just didn't know what to do.

Letting out a deep sigh, he plops down into the seat beside Trish's.

"A groan and a sigh like that? What's on your mind, Moon?" She asks and he looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I need help." He says finally and she laughs.

"Yeah. Raised from the dead like you were? Of course you need help. Or maybe I do, seeing as I actually _believe_ all of this supernatural phenomenon."

Austin shakes his head. "No, I mean, _yeah_, it has to do with that but...what should I do? I have to change my name and get a new identity because people knew me here, I once had a life here and as much as I want to, I can't chase after my past because _I've been dead for nineteen years!_ And frankly, before yesterday, I hadn't given my past a second thought. But then I _met_ _my daughter_ and I realized I haven't lived long enough for my past to be gone for good, y'know?" He's rambling, he knows, but he's also panicking, freaking out. "And she...she _flirted_ with me, Trish! My_daughter_ flirted with _me!_ That's _not_ something someone should do with their father, Trish! And I'm freaking out about all of this because I don't get it, _I don't know what to do!_"

His voice rises in pitch and Trish's eyes widen as she stares at him. She holds up her hands in a placating gesture, "Okay, woah, woah. You had - _have_ - a daughter? When did that happen? And hold on, it's been month's since you've been back, where did this panicking suddenly come from? Honestly, this should have happened months ago. Did you really not think about this at all?" She shakes her head, laughs.

"Austin, I've got everything figured out when it comes to that. You're name is Austin Shelby Moon, named after and _in honor of_ Austin Moon the singer. You're eighteen, so you were named right after his - _your_ - death, okay? As far as school and all that nonsense goes, me and Dez will tutor you for some time so you learn all the modern techie stuff but you get to decide what you do afterwards. You just need to calm down because you are off the radar still. You don't have to decide right away. And really, you're lucky, because most off the radar people are poor but you have a wealthy supporter that happens to _love you_."

He pauses, taking a deep breath. "Thank god we have you, Trish. You're so awesome." He leans his head against Ally's hospital bed in relief, lifting his hand to grab Ally's. "Now, if only Ally'd wake up." He grumbles before his eyes snap open. "Wait, why _Shelby_ for a middle name? Shouldn't you only have _one_ embarrassing middle name in your lifetime?" He says indignantly and Trish laughs, patting him on his head.

"Well, I figured you'd be okay with it." She snickers. "Think of it as comic relief?" She smirks, crossing her arms. "And anyway, at least _I_ thought of something."

He stares at her. "I regret that every time you do something like this, I grow to respect you more as a person. You're smart but I feel like that's a bad thing now." He turns his eyes back towards Ally. "Any progress with her?"

Surprisingly, Trish nods. "Her brain wave-length has been reacting weirdly but other than that, nothing's changed. The doctors think it has something to do with her listening to us, but I don't think so. You guys said she had voices in her head, right? I think it has something to do with that."

Austin frowns. "Should I be happy or wary?" He asks un-surely and Trish smiles.

"I asked the doctors the same thing, and they said that we should be happy because at least it's _something_."

Austin nods. "Okay." He lifts his head and brushes Ally's hair away from her face. "She'll wake up soon." He says, the conviction in his voice surprising Trish.

* * *

Ally pushes herself to her feet, her eyes wide as she stares at the figure at the end of the street.

"Like I said before, if you're going to try to spook me, do it right." She says, her voice shaking. "This is pathetic." She yells and the thing takes a step forward.

She scrambles backwards, staring ahead of herself, expecting it to stop, expecting the scene to drop away like the last time.

However, it doesn't and her eyes widen in fright as it continues to march towards her.

She turns and begins running, realizing the irony of what some people say; it's more terrifying to run from someone who isn't running after you, but walking after you, because they're taking their time and you know they'll find you, they'll get you, eventually.

She was scared; terrified and confused. Didn't know what to do; what was going on. She was running but she didn't know from who, from what.

She was out of breath, her ribs were aching, throat throbbing, mouth dry and she couldn't stop, her fear, adrenaline, pushing her onward.

It was no use.

She was going to be caught.

"Help me! Someone! Anyone! Please!" She stumbles; falls.

A wail breaks through her throat and then the world falls and she looks at the world through different eyes.

_'We promised you, didn't we, Ally?'_

"Promised what?" She mumbles quietly, her eyes dull, confusion permeating the air around her.

_'_**Everything**_, __of course.__'_

And then she turns, her eyes widening, a scream full of fear erupting from her throat before the shadow is surrounding her, covering her.

"What...do you want?" She coughs out and as the shadow swallows her and she's engulfed in darkness, they smile, appearing before her in lights of gold, red and green.

_'We're here for you.'_

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuun~ Like it? Love it? Review! Hate it? Whale, uno I dun wanna know :c I love my reviewers with everything I have! So please, please do it. It SERIOUSLY makes me update faster. But I will probably start adding a certain amount of reviews limit because people don't review a lot and I feel like, why should I update fast if you guys don't review, y'know?**

**So, for the next update I need at least 6 or more reviews for the next update.**

**I love you all.**

**Ja ne~ & bai bai~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish I did, but if I got my way, there would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.**

**Current summary: With Ally in a coma and no way to help her, Austin decides to wait everything out. But after some unexpected twists, Austin has to make some big decisions...and decide whether it truly is a good thing to wait for this love...supernatural ensues.**

**...I've struggled with Ally. I so wanted to make her wake up in the first chapter but more often than not, I get annoyed when things happen too fast in others' stories so I've held it off. I suppose when the time is right, it'll happen.**

* * *

Austin wakes up to the sound of talking.

"What do you want to do then, Mason? Even though I don't approve, I will follow you and you know that but...you'd better make your decision and stick with it." A pause. "And so help me god, if you later come to regret that decision I'll maim you, do you understand me?"

Austin tilts his head warily, peeking out from beneath his arms which were currently resting over his head.

"I can't believe this is still even under discussion." Dez's hard voice cuts in angrily. "Ally is your sister. You shouldn't have to even debate staying you big idiot." He growls and Austin sits up finally when he notices the curtain is closed.

Fat lot of help that was doing, really, seeing as you can still hear every word of what they were saying. He holds himself back from repeating the thought out loud.

"Stay out of this, Desmond." Mason growls and Austin almost snorts at the animalistic noise that escapes Dez.

"Don't you ever call me by my first name, _blubber_." Dez growls and Austin can imagine the flince, a combo between a flinch and a wince.

"Knock it off." Trish's voice cuts through the tension as she steps through the door. "And Austin, get out here. You should join this conversation if you can eavesdrop on it."

Austin sighs and pushes his way out, glaring at Trish with annoyance. "Right. Thanks, Trish. Um, I agree with Dez." He holds his hand up in exasperation, stopping Mason from snarking his usual 'We don't even know you' sentence. "Know me or not, Mason, you're Ally's big brother and she was in the hospital because she thought you were _dead_."

Austin shrugs nonchalantly. "Honestly, it shouldn't be your wife trying to get you to stay. You should be the one trying to get her to stay but...I'm not your family or anything so...I can't really reprimand you for how utterly selfish and asshole-ish you're being, can I?"

Trish coughs awkwardly and Austin rubs his hand through his hair. "Whatever, I mean, it's your decision in the end, right?" He pushes past the four silent people and enters the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Austin cradles his face in his hands, letting out his exhaustion with a sigh. "I've been awake for only thirty minutes and it feels like a lifetime. I feel like I'm an old man." He groans, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

He lets out another sigh and opens his eyes, staring up into a pair of crystal blue ones.

"Ah!" He jumps, narrowly missing the girls forehead with his own but still managing to slam his knees into the table he was sitting at.

"Ffffffff..." He drags the 'F' sound out, teeth digging into his bottom lip. "Fwoo! Oh man, oh man that hurt really badly oh my god..." A giggle interrupts him and he turns.

"You tried so hard not to cuss!" She chuckles again, sliding into the seat across from his. "You're really entertaining, my runaway prince." She says and smiles.

Austin shifts awkwardly. "Runaway prince?" He asks and Cassidy smiles.

"Well, yeah. You've got the looks of a prince and the other day you ran away. It's cool though. It must be meant to be 'cause I found you again." She raises her eyebrows at him and he blinks at her.

Letting out a flustered laugh, he shakes his head. "You're joking. I almost took you seriously but you're joking, I can tell."

She nods and smiles, resting her chin on her hands.

"So, what brings you to the hospital, Cassidy?" Austin asks awkwardly and Cassidy coughs, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"My mom."

Austin's ears perk and he blinks, leaning forward. "Why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Cassidy arches her eyebrow at him.

"Just curious?" He coughs. "I mean, I'm visiting a patient here too and I could...um...pop by for a visit, I guess?"

She stares at him before sighing. "My mom had cancer about a year ago. She went through the chemotherapy and actually got rid of it for a while but...it came back and she said she wasn't going to go through chemo for a second time."

"But...but what about you?" He asks, staring at her in horror.

"Oh, um...my step-dad? I mean, I'm seventeen and I'll be eighteen in a month so...either way I'll find a way." She smiles and crosses her arms, placing them on the table. "What about you?" She asks and he flinches.

"My uh...girlfriend? Potential girlfriend? Either way she's my love interest, I guess you could say and I know she likes me back but she's in a coma..." He sighs and shakes his head, his thoughts jumbling up once again as he begins to think of Ally once more. "I...I'm just really confused. I mean, I visit her everyday but her brother doesn't like me and thinks I shouldn't have any say in anything that happens to her and yet he's trying to _leave_ and he's a complete idiot, you hear me? An _idiot_ but I don't have the right to tell him how I feel because I don't know him, I only know Ally..." He rambles on, his head slowly lowering to rest in his arms.

"Ha. That's quite the ramble you've got going on." Cassidy interrupts, smiling softly. "Everything will get better soon. You just have to hope, and pray, and wait and have patience because as the saying goes, 'All good things come to those that wait, but better things come to those that work for it' but for this, just rely on the first part because that's all that really applies here." She laughs nervously. "Sorry, that really wasn't something that I should but in on but...I thought you needed some advice and I'm not usually one to withhold. My mom says I get that from my dad but...he was murdered so...I don't really know what I inherit from him."

Austin freezes, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did...I say something wrong?" She asks nervously and he blinks, shaking his head.

"No. You say the exact thing I needed to hear. So, I was wondering, what room is your mother in?"

"Oh. Um, room number six-twelve, floor six. I was actually about to head over there but I noticed you and..." She smiles awkwardly, shrugging her shoulders. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Um..." He hesitates, aware of the risk he was about to take. "My name is Austin...Austin Moon."

"..." Cassidy stares at him, eyes wide and filled with shock. "That..."

He interrupts her, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. "I was name after the singer Austin Moon who died in 1993...my parents were fans and...um...they didn't like the way his life and career were... um...ended..." He finishes meekly, pushing himself to his feet and speed walking away, turning to see her staring after him.

_'Well, shit.'_ He thinks to himself. _'That ended well.'_

* * *

**Here you are. Sorry it's so late, my computer crashed :( Got the big ole blue screen of death. Enjoy, review. **

**Don't care how many reviews it gets but they cheer me up and make my fingers fly. On another note, I give shout outs to everyone that reviewed chapter three. **

**Ross's Juliet **

**Inovermyheadinlove**

**Insufficient Nightmares**

**Definite Deficit **

**Launi9**

**XFreshX**

**and all guest reviews as well.**

**~ Tell people you love them. You don't know when they won't be there anymore. **

**See'ya next time x3**


End file.
